(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a compressor check valve, and more particularly, to one that provides buffer action to the rise of the valve bolt to help reduce noise and extend service life of the check valve.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a turbo compressor (A) is essentially comprised of a revolving turbo (A2), a fixed turbo (A1), a separation base (B) and a drive unit (C). Within, the upper and the lower closed space inside the compressor (A) is divided into a low pressure chamber (R1) and a high-pressure chamber (R2) by the separation base (B). A coolant inlet (A3) and a coolant outlet (A4) are respectively provided on one side of the LP chamber (R1) and the HP chamber (R2). Meanwhile, a fixed turbo (A1) and a revolving turbo (A2) are provided below the separation base (B) on one side of the LP chamber (R1). The revolving turbo (A2) as driven by the drive unit (C) to revolve around instead of revolving on inside the fixed turbo (A1) so to change the space between the fixed turbo (A1) and the revolving turbo (A2), and further to change the volume of the coolant by sucking in and compressing the coolant entering into the LP chamber (R1) for allowing the high pressure coolant flow through a ventilation pore (B1), and a coolant outlet (A4) into the coolant pipe to complete thermal cycle between the coolant pipe and the compressor. Whereas, both sides of the separation base (B) relate to high-pressure end and low-pressure end, a check valve (B2) must be provided at the ventilation pore (B1) of the separation base (B) to prevent coolant in the HP chamber (R2) from flowing back to the LR chamber (R1). However, the check valve (B2) generally used for the compressor is available in the form of valve gate, it when failing to slide down to block the passage will cause the high pressure coolant to flow back, thus resulting in noise. Furthermore, for a check valve comprised of a valve rod provided between a separation base and a valve-cover, the lower edge of the valve rod is directly holding against the end surface of the separation base to avoid the high-pressure coolant from fast flowing back to the low-pressure side. However, while its revolving turbo and its fixed turbo are operating in relation to each other, the coolant is compressed into the high-pressure chamber to create pulsation. Accordingly, the check valve indicates instable impacts up and down to create extremely high level of abnormal noise.